Over the Years
by tinkapjill40
Summary: Bellas has been next door neighbor to the Cullen's since she was 8. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with Edward.He is two years older than her, she is too scared to tell him.He is leaving and she realizes this may be her last chance.CC AH
1. Chapter 1

I remember when we were little I would wonder how Alice had so much energy all the time.

Then, she would promptly reply " My dad let me have coffee this morning!" Then, we would laugh and

go on with our day as usual. Playing video games with Emmet, baking cookies with Esme and in the

evening listening to Carslisle's stories about the hospital. Looking back, everything was simple. I knew

that when I walked next door to the Cullen's huge white house that Esme would greet me at the door. I

knew that Emmet would laugh at me when I slipped and fell into their pool. When I turned thirteen, I

learned that Jasper was better than any therapist. I could count on Alice to push and shove me through

malls and to dances. Then there was o Alice's older brother, Edward.

The first time I saw him when I was only 8, he was the annoying older brother. He was ten then,

so he was still in his stage that girls have cooties. When we went camping when I was nine, I knew it

was Edward who put worms in my sleeping bag. Fast forward to thirteen, as you grow up everything

changes, so did my feelings for Edward. He was not annoying Edward, he was wise Edward. It seemed

like he knew everything, being fifteen. We talked about everything and anything as the years went by.

By the time I was fifteen, I did not only go to him for boy advice. I spent time with him to dull the

ripping in my heart, I had fallen in love with him.

Every time we hugged after I left his car to walk to my house, my heart skipped a beat. When I

was sleeping over with Alice Edward would watch a movie with us. My hands remained at my sides,

fighting the urge to have some physical contact with him in the dark room. Cleaning dishes after dinner

with him, telling me about the girls he liked at the time. At, fifteen Alice found out about my thing for

him, and when I cried about him she would too. When Edward went out on dates, Alice would bring

over a bucket of Ice cream, and a movie. It seemed like Alice was not upset at all, and even encouraged

us getting together.

So, at my Sixteenth birthday, I was in mourning. I was sixteen, Edward would turn 18 in a little

over 4 months. He would graduate ( top of his class I bet anything), then he would be gone. Go to

college and I would just be starting my senior year. He would find some college girl and bring her

home on the holidays. These are what raced through my mind as I got ready for school that September

morning. Alice did not come over to throw me into an outfit, part of her birthday gift. I was glad she

would make me talk bout this and I did not want to meet him in the car crying. Too many questions I

would have to answer. I put on some jeans and a blue t-shirt, my tennis shoes were on and I was ready

to go.

My mom and dad stopped at the door Renne in a bright yellow outfit for her yoga class. Charlie

was in his uniform and on his way out the door. He stopped gave me a kiss on the cheek then a "Happy

Birthday" and then went out the door. All I could see had a snow covering it, and the side walks were

icy, great. I picked up my back pack and walked slowly over the ice, Edwards Volvo was already on. I

walked a bit faster, I did not want them being late because of me. I hear a door shut and I looked up to

see Edward and Alice heading out of the door from their house. Edward stopped and waved hello to

me, I just stared at him but kept walking.

He is beautiful. Pale skin, defined jaw and nose, he towered over me at his 6 feet height. He had

on his black button up trench coat and on a green scarf. His eyes were the part that I lost myself at, they

were an emerald green that you would just fall into. Unconsciously I began to walk faster, then I felt

my butt land on the pavement. I began to cry, I was tired of hurting all the time. I was tired of Edward

not noticing me. I put my head on the cool ice and just cried, until they started shouting my name and

then seconds later someone was pulling me up.

I could recognize the scent in my sleep, it was Edwards comforting arms I was in. If someone

bottled how Edward smells, they would be millionaires. The tears came worse now, right now he was

holding me because I was hurt. Not because he missed the feeling of touching me like I did him. He

held no feelings for me other than brotherly love.

I was pathetic, " Bella, are you okay?" Alice's high voice was panicked. My smile came out as

a grimace, " I guess because I was walking really fast, my fall hurt a lot. Ice does not help the

uncoordinated." I said teasingly at the end they laughed, it seemed like they believed my lie. Edward

smiled and picked up my book bag and walked behind me to the car, making sure to catch me if I fell

again.

Read and review! Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!

Abigail!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We piled into his Volvo, everyone laughing Okay, Edward and Alice were. I was pretending that my heart was not breaking into a million of pieces. I sat next to Alice on the cool black leather backseat, trying to grab a hold on my emotions. What would I do with Edward gone? How would I fair without him? He is the only man I will love, I had determined that after the months of forcing myself not to. I tried to plaster on my face a nonchalant expression as my thoughts grew more and more depressing.

I still payed attention to the conversation, Alice was blabbing on about her date with Jasper last night to Edward. I had already heard about it yesterday. That would be my excuse if she caught me not in the conversation. " So, Bella." I heard my name and whipped my head around, from its place on the window. " Yeah!" I said a bit too quickly, Alice's eyes began analyzing me. " As every year, we do not acknowledge your birthday?" I heard Edward ask in his velvet voice. I nodded and said a quiet yes and continued staring out of the Volvo's windows.

I could feel Alice's stare on my back, my facade did not work against Alice. I had to come up with a good excuse and fast. " Bella, Are you Okay?" I heard a high soprano voice ask, and I had to respond. I turned my head again, and tried to smile. " I am fine, Alice. What would make you think that?" My voice cracked on the last part. Alice looked beautiful as usual in a purple knee length cashmere shirt dress and black leggings. Her black hair matched her outfit with a purple head band. " Alice you look really nice today." I said cheerily, trying to get her attention off of me. A small smile was framed by her spiky hair, she grabbed my hand.

She leaned in and whispered, " We will talk about this later.". I looked at Edward, trying to gauge if he has heard any it. Edward's head was looking right in front, and his expression was normal. "Great, so now there is no way around talking about it" I mumbled mostly to myself.. " Talk about what, ladies?" Edward's gorgeous and all hearing self, had heard every word that we had said. God decided to be merciful, we were parked in the high schools parking lot. I went as fast, as I could with the ice, away from the car. I entered the halls and that was better than being outside. The halls were congested with people, so standing and talking in big groups. People walking to their lockers or some at their lockers and some going to their homeroom.

I made it to my locker finally and had to put in the combo three times before it would open. Usually, I had Alice or Edward do it, because my locker hated me with a passion. The memory of one day during sophomore year I opened my locker and all of my books fell out on top of me, Alice had made herself my official locker opener after that. I shivered remembering the goose egg on my forehead. So wait scratch that, all lockers hate me. I escaped a battle with my locker, and realized something, I had a class with Edward. At least I do not have one with Alice, she would want to talk about my mood this morning. There was still lunch, but hopefully she will not bring it up with the 4 of us there.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker that I would need for the day; biology textbook, binders and a reading book. When just as he does everyday, Mike showed up at my locker. Don't get me wrong Mike is cute but he is nothing compared to the bronze haired Adonis, that is Edward. If I was not in love with Edward, I would consider to accept his invitations to dinner. His blond hair and boyish looks charmed almost every girl, not as much as Edwards appearance but he does. " Hey, Bella. What's up?" I heard Mike's cheer voice behind the red locker door, sighing I slammed my door shut. " Nothing much, Mike." I said as I began to walk away, and was almost by Alice when I heard fast footsteps. I sighed and waited for him to catch up.

Mike ran up to me and I tried paying attention to him. I really did until, the Adonis himself showed up down the hall. It had started to snow by the looks of the white powder that was caressing his hair. "... Winter Formal... W-with me?" Mike's nervous voice snapped me back, what about Winter Formal? " I am sorry, Mike. Can you repeat that?" I asked shyly, my eyes darting as Edward came closer. He is 20 feet away now, talking to Jasper. Alice had her hand around Jasper's waist, as Jessica walked by. "Bella, do you want to go to Winter Formal with me?" his voice was more confident, I needed an excuse and fast. How many times today will I have to keep lying?

" Isn't it like 3 months away?" I said teasingly, he nodded then a blush was on his cheeks. " I know that, I just wanted to ask you before someone else does." his eyes darted to something behind me. I turned around and hit someone, very tall in the chest. " I'm sorry." I blurted out as I was rubbing my nose, " Its okay birthday girl, I'll let this one slide." a shiver shot up my spine. The velvet voice... Wait EDWARD!! " Don't say that so loud!" I whispered harshly to him, he just laughed. I pouted and turned around to give Mike a lame excuse, but he was gone.

Maybe, he finally got the hint that I was not interested in him. Maybe he knew I would say no, and left, or Edward scared him. I was 98% sure it was the third choice, I would have to think of a better excuse before Spanish. My walk to English was short, the door was almost across from my locker. I paid no attention during class, I had already read " Emma" from Jane Austen. Mrs. Lines read aloud in her nasal voice the whole period. The bell rang releasing students from first period, I took my sweet time packing up everything. I had Spanish next, usually that class is bearable. Not today, I would have to face Mike. I decided to just walk to class normal, why prolong the inevitable? It was time to deal with Mike,once and for all.

Thanks RandR!

Abigail.


End file.
